Dreams of Gold - A Hollow Knight Story
by RyantheFilmmaker
Summary: This is a short story depicting a historian descending into the dusty tunnels of the Forgotten Crossroads, hoping to learn about Hallownest's bleak past. The character is an OC, a beetle similar to Quirrel or Tiso, named Vak. Definitely let me know what you think of it!


**Dreams of Gold**

Elderbug watched me sadly while I worked. I understood why. After I finish packing, he would be all alone up here. The only ghost haunting this ghost town. I stuffed a compass and some extra food in my bag, and walked over to him.

As I neared him, he sighed. "I don't suppose that the 100th time I ask would be the charm?"

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, but like I've told you a hundred time, I've made up my mind."

"You don't know what will happen if you go down there," he warned.

It was my turn to sigh. "You're so paranoid. I'll be fine!"

Elderbug shook his head. "No one has ever come back from those tunnels." He took a step toward me. "Please, stay here. I don't want to be alone."

I turned and started towards the well. "Then descend with me!" I kept walking, and he didn't respond. I got to the entrance, and threw a leg over the edge. I paused, and turned back to look at Elderbug.

"I'm truly sorry for leaving," I called to him. "But I have to follow my dreams."

"Dreams can be deceiving," he called back. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Elderbug. Goodbye."

With that, I began my descent into the decayed kingdom.

I've written about the histories of a dozen villages, towns, and kingdoms now. I've always wanted to descend into the legendary kingdom of Hallownest. These caves have such a rich backstory that no historian would be able to resist!

Of course I'd heard of the sickness plaguing those who still live there. An illness of the mind, I suppose. I can't say I wasn't put off by the smell. Sweet, yet bitter at the same time. I figured I'd get used to it in time. A small price to pay for the opportunity of a lifetime.

I climbed down the chain into the caverns and was immediately hit by a wave of light-headedness. On the way down, the smell was fainter, but now, it was overpowering. Almost… tiring. Perhaps I should lie down and just take a five minute nap? My eyes began to close.

I jerked my head back up. "I can't fall asleep now," I said to myself. _I've got so much exploring to do!_

I got out my compass and looked around. I decided to go left. The smell (and with it, my drowsiness) got even worse as I traversed the uneven ground. Not too long after, I arrived at a temple of kinds. It was domed, with what looked like horns sticking out of it. Two large windows adorned either side of a small arched doorway, like eyes and a mouth. There were three faces carved above the entrance. I thought of stepping inside, but decided against it. Whatever disease affects this kingdom must be emanating from here, so I didn't want to be any closer to it than I needed to be.

At this point, I couldn't fight it anymore. I dropped down, closed my eyes, and slept.

I've never been able to remember any of the dreams I've had. But when I woke up, I remembered everything in vivid detail. After everything went black, it suddenly went very, very bright. I was standing on a small rock in this magnificent golden landscape. A sea of golden clouds was at my feet.

That's when I saw her. A huge, white, glowing moth floating above me. I couldn't see if she had a mouth, but I could hear words nonetheless.

"KILL IT," she said. "KILL THE EMPTY ONE."

Choruses of "KILL IT" and "DANGEROUS" surrounded me, drowning out every thought in my head until I, too, wanted IT dead. Whatever IT even was.

Then, I woke up. I could still hear those words, echoing in the back of my mind. I shook my head and stood up. A few items had fallen out of my bag when I fell. A small bug was chewing on some of the extra food I had packed.

"I thought everyone would have died by now. What makes you so special?" I asked the bug. It ignored me and kept eating. "Well, enjoy yourself, I suppose."

I grabbed everything not currently being eaten and stuffed it back in. While working, I noticed that though the smell of the air still lingered, it was nowhere near as disgusting as I had first found it. It almost smelled… enticing. How odd.

For a long while, I explored the Forgotten Crossroads. I went days without needing any rest, writing about anything I could find. Statues, old carts, a church taken over by a particularly large and sleepy bug. This kingdom was rife with history. Normally, I would've been overjoyed.

But the memory of that dream haunted me. Despite how long it had been since I saw that moth, her words had never stopped repeating in my head. The question of what IT was plagued me, and I couldn't truly enjoy my journey with that question nagging me. Eventually I got so fed up with wondering that I decided to try to fall asleep again.

I slept, but this time, no dreams came to me. I was awoken when I heard a blood-chilling scream somewhere in the distance. The forever lingering smell instantly grew ten times stronger, as though I were standing outside of the old temple again.

As that happened, the world around became tinted orange. Despite having just slept, I felt the same desire… no, the same _need_ to fall asleep as I had that day. So, I laid down, closed my eyes, and dreamed of golden clouds.

I woke up soon after… but I didn't. Before I slept, the shells of dead bugs littered the ground. Now, I saw them all walking or flying about. I knew what I needed to do. Kill the empty one. It was obvious, so simple. I couldn't risk anything dimming the light in my mind.

It has to be protected, cherished.

And so, the empty one has to die.

As the light burned itself into my brain, my final thought was my only friend these past weeks. I hoped that Elderbug could one day experience the bliss of the light.


End file.
